Sea World Adventure Parks: Shamu's Deep Sea Adventures
Sea World Adventure Parks: Shamu's Deep Sea Adventures is a Nintendo GameCube game released in 2005 in North America and later released in Europe in 2006. It was released prior to the new release of the Sea World Shamu show, Believe. Plot A vicious god of the sea has released the Kraken to take on Sea World. Horacio, a narrating manatee visits Shamu's show and tells him what he should do. Later, the Kraken from Atlantis was called from the Underworld and was about to take Sea World. Now our world ended many years, it's up to Shamu to destroy the Kraken and Poseidon. Gameplay Players take place at nighttime to play as Shamu, a killer whale named after the female deceased one. He must complete some missions and they are very similar to Game Center's achievements. Sea Mines will act as threatening obstacles in the game. Shamu must destroy the Sea Mines that Poseidon planted to stop him. He also has to destroy the minions of Poseidon to complete a mission. They are summoned from the Underworld and must be destroyed. You also must collect all the Kraken Krystals as the mission states. You must solve the puzzles to open other doors. You can find the extra content to get a hundred percent to avoid wasting your score. You can also buy the extras if you're having trouble finding the Kraken Krystals. If you lose on some levels, like when you're on the Kraken Chase, the Battle of Poseidon and following the characters, you won't be able to continue the mission. You must avoid losing and need to collect all the Krystals. In addition in the City of Atlantis if you swim up, the guards will spot you and you won't be able to continue. Enemies You must destroy these bad enemies you encounter from the Underworld to get a hundred percent. Here's a list of enemies: *Crabs - They act as common enemies in a few levels. You can use your Double Head Bash to destroy it quickly. *Lionfish - They act as normal enemies, but they are tougher. *Jellyfish - They are flying balloons and you can destroy it. *Sea Urchins - They will fly into you and you can destroy it quickly with your Siren. *Pufferfish - They are given more health and you can destroy it with your Siren quickly. Be careful of their bounces. *Pacific Octopus Guard - These guards have more health and act as common enemies when you're going to the path to Atlantis. *Giant Isopods - These are sharpshooters and will shoot you. *Viperfish - These will steel Kraken Krystals from you. *Fangtooth - This is very tough and you can use your Cool Wave or Siren. *Gulper Eel - They are very tough and will make a large roar at you. *Electric Eel- These will try to electrocute you as their name implies. *Aquatic Plants - They are undefeatable and you can't defeat them. You can stun them with your Echo Rumbler. *Sea Mines - Blue Sea Mines will be a time bomb and it slows you down. A Black Sea Mine is common. Items *Krill - They will give you the ability to use your super moves and regain your health. If your health if above 50, Horacio will say "Get some food!", similar to the in-game announcer from the Gauntlet series saying "Warrior needs food - badly!". Your health will also go down, similar to your health deducting in the Gauntlet series, saying "Valkyrie - your life force is running out!". *Air Bubbles - You must collect the air bubbles to give you fresh air or you won't be able to breathe. If Horacio will say "Some fresh air will do you good.", you must collect the bubbles and the alert is similar to the in-game announcer's quote from the Gauntlet series, "Your life force is running out!" or "Wizard - all your powers will be lost.". *Kraken Krystals - To fight Poseidon, you must collect all of them in order to save our world. *Gold Items - You can collect these extras to get a hundred percent to unlock the extras instead of wasting your points. Messages If you die, the in-game announcer will warn you that if you died in a normal level. Here's how it reads: You have lost 100 points from your health and you must collect them again. If you die in a boss level, the announcer will warn you if you died. Here's how it reads: You have lost all your points when you were battling the boss and you cannot continue this mission. Bosses *King Crab - You must use your Double Head Bash by pressing L and A on your Gamecube Controller to defeat the king. *Pufferfish Monarch - You must use your Siren to summon a school of angry tuna from the real world by pressing R and B on your controller to defeat the leader. *Blue Ringed Octopus Executioner - You must use your Cool Wave to freeze him to death by pressing L, Y and B to defeat the guard to the Lost City. You must collect enough agility to do your Cool Wave. *Gulper Eel Lieutenant - You must use your Frenzy to attack him repeatedly by pressin R, Y and B to defeat the guard to Atlantis. *Kraken - You must swim into a Kraken Krystal to avoid his tentacles and you'll escape from him. During the confrontation of him, you must hit the tentacles. During the escape again, you'll have to avoid the tentacles to trap him in Atlantis. *Poseidon - You must hit the energy balls and he'll use his lasers to shoot you where you're staying on. He'll also throw an electric ball at you that you must avoid. If you destroy his trident, you must do the super moves. You can't use your original moves. You must avoid being jabbed or punched to defeat him. Shamu's Controls You must press the buttons to do a move what the task said. You must press A to do your Tail Fluke Smash for example. Offensive Moves *Tail Fluke Smash - Press A on your controller to do this. *Double Head-Bash - Press L and A on your controller to do this. It requires an Agility. *Forward Tail Smash - Press R and A to on your controller to do this. *Tail Smash + Head-Bash - Press L, Y and A on your controller to do this. *Torpedo - Press R, Y and A to do this move. *Dorsal Spin - Press L, R, Y and A on your controller to do this move. This requires a lot of agility! Defensive Moves *One Bubble - Press X on your controller to do this move. *Two Bubbles - Press L and X to do this movie. *Sonic Bubble - Press R and X to do this move. *Bubble Rotator - Press L, Y and X to do this move. *Bubble Shooter - Press R, Y and X to do this move. *Multiple Bubble - Press L, R, Y and X to do this move. Special Moves *Echo Rumbler - Press B on your controller to do this move. *Tsunami - Press L and B on your controller to do this move. *Siren - You'll summon a school of angry tuna by pressin R and B to do this move. *Cool Wave - Press L, Y and B to do this move. You'll freeze an enemy with ice! *Frenzy - Press R, Y and B to do this move. Whether or not, your enemy can't understand it. *Warping - This requires a lot of agility! Press L, R, Y and B to do this move. Basic Controls *Swim - Move your joystick on the controller to do this move. *Swim Fast / Advance - Press Z on your controller to swim faster. *Use - Press A on your controller to do this. *Side Attack (Follow Missions) - Move your joystick and press A to perform this. *Toggle Minimap - Press Up on the D-pad on your controller to do this. If you're having trouble finding the objects, you can use the Minimap. There are three dots on your map. The purple is a Kraken Krystal. The green is an enemy. The yellow is a golden item. *Toggle Inventory - Press Down on the D-pad on your controller to do this. Trivia *No new shows, such as One Ocean in 2011 never appeared in the game. Category:Nintendo GameCube games Category:2005 video games Category:2006 video games Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Stubs Category:Activision games Category:MagicWand games Category:Humagade games Category:Games published by Activision